Sarah Ravencroft
Sarah Ravencroft was an extremely powerful evil witch and the ancestor of the famous horror writer, Ben Ravencroft. Physical appearance As a ghost, Sarah Ravencroft is white and is also middleaged. Personality Sarah Ravencroft displayed a very sadistic and evil personality. She was also powerhungry and displayed no compassion or any other humane feelings to her own family as shown with her interactions with her descendant Ben Ravencroft. Powers and abilities Sarah Ravencroft was arguably the most powerful and terrifying witch Mystery Inc. had ever faced, all the more so since her supernatural powers were potent and real. Her witchcraft enabled her to perform numerous terrible yet nonetheless-spectacular feats: *Animating objects in any way she pleased and placing them under her control *Project blasts of fire *Encase a victim in an unbreakable green shell of mystic energy *Enlarge a turkey's size *Project a darkness that devoured any physical matter in it As a ghost she could fly, expand her body and phase through solid matter. History Early life Fake Her descendant, Ben, lied about her completely because it hid his true evil intentions well. He portrayed her as a beautiful, pleasant-looking young Wiccan, whose kind and gentle nature led her to help many people who could not afford medical treatment. Real In the year of 1657, Sarah used her magic to terrorize and kill innocents. Fortunately, the Wiccans (people who worked in tune with the forces of nature for healing purposes) were able to defeat Sarah by using her own magic against her - imprisoning her in her own spellbook. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Centuries later, however, her descendant from the modern world, Ben, tricked the Mystery Inc. into helping him find her spellbook. After using it to acquire new magical powers, an insane Ben proceeded to free Sarah from her prison, believing that their combined magic would make them an unstoppable force, enabling them to reign supreme over the world. However, ancestor and descendant quickly got into an argument, since Sarah rejected the idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it - "Thou hast freed me, so now I can punish the world for my long imprisonment. I shall create an era of darkness over this land". She also showed how ruthless and cruel she can be, as instead of thanking and showing gratitude to Ben, her descendant, the very one who had freed her, she warned him not to cross her path - "I care not for thy whims. Cross my path and I shall destroy thee along with thy world". Horrified and disillusioned by this, Ben attempted to imprison Sarah back into the book, but she simply laughed in his face and said: "Thinkest thou art a Wiccan? Only a virtuous soul can imprison me", revealing that only a true, pure-hearted Wiccan can banish her. She then proceeded to trap Ben in a magical sphere, and laughed as he screamed to be released. Velma Dinkley then got an idea. She freed the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna tried to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight, Velma convinced Thorn to read the banishing spell. Initially, she refused, but then understood that she was the only one who could stop Sarah - "You still have Wiccan blood, which means only you can read the spell that will send Sarah Ravencroft back to where she came from." Velma then sent Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to get the book. The gang tried to get the book many times, but Sarah kept transforming pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtained the book, each throwing it to another person when they got captured, until it reached Thorn. Ignorant of what was really going on, Sarah laughed, stating that "the book is useless to a mere mortal", only to be outraged when Thorn's Wiccan blood allowed her to channel the book's magic to avoid being captured by a monster tree. She then flew towards Thorn - "Nay, I'll stop thee myself!" With Velma's urging, Thorn hurriedly chanted the spell, finishing it just as Sarah's fingers grabbed the book. The spell had worked: it weakened Sarah, knocking her backwards with its incredible force, and even reversed all of the spells she had cast (as her monsters turned back to normal except the turkey, which later became Oakhaven's new "big" attraction). However, just before it sucked her in, Sarah grabbed Ben and dragged him in with her, shouting that she "won't go back alone". A burning branch fell on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). Velma, upon seeing this, solemnly said, "Ben Ravencroft's last book is one the world will never buy." Spell to summon Sarah "Dreadful darkness, hear my cry" "Bring back one who cannot die" "Let the witch who perished here" "Live again and re-appear!" :- Ben Ravencroft Spell to banish Sarah "Ancient evil get thee hence" "Only good can recupence" "For the misdeeds you have done" "Witch return from whence you've come!" :- Thorn Note: Only a true, virtuous Wiccan can activate this spell. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Sarah Ravencroft is a terrifying ghost allied to the dark powers of the Organization, having been resurrected once more by the vile Padro Lodo as part of a plot to revive enough ancient sorcerers and demonic beings to conquer the worlds. Sarah Ravencroft is currently one of the most powerful members of the Sorcerer's Society. As a side-note, Sarah's face is remarkably similar to Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree's face when they become their first forms. The reason for this identical facial structure and eye design is because Sarah, Simone, and Lena had all been worshipping the same demonic entity...Mirage, who's face was the original source of the evil faces. Because her servants had done well in their servitude to her, Mirage cloned her face onto Sarah, Simone, and Lena, changing their faces into exact duplicates of her own face as a means of showing the world that they were her vessels. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Sorcerers Society